Austria/Hungary
Austria/Hungary is a popular heterosexual pairing involving the characters Austria and Hungary. It is also known as AusHun, depriving from the first three alphabets of their respective names. Childhood Austria would constantly get beaten up by the younger Hungary and bailed out in wars by his friend, Switzerland, who had wanted him to be a strong fighter. Meanwhile, Hungary had both a friend and rival in another boy, a knight of the St. Maria Order, later known as Prussia. The House Of Habsburg .]] Having been conquered by Mongols and the Ottoman Empire in her youth, the teenage Hungary eventually would end up as a servant of Austria and a part of Holy Roman Empire's household. Though Austria paid more attention to handling political affairs and playing his piano, Hungary was shown to care deeply for him, and expressed concern at how the villagers were treating him. She also found that he was kinder to her than other nations had been. After Holy Roman Empire's departure, only she, Austria, and the young North Italy (aka: Chibitalia, Ita-chan) were left in the mansion. The two proceeded to raise Italy through his teenage years. The War Of Austrian Succession When Prussia (who had been Hungary's old childhood rival) invaded Austria's "vital regions" and severely beat him up, Hungary insisted that she fight alongside Austria to avenge him and "crush" Prussia. Hungary managed to fend off Prussia's army, though he stole Silesia from Austria as he fled, causing a livid Hungary to stalk him down, demanding he give back what he stole. The Seven Years War In a strip series that currently remains in progress/unfinished, Hungary was still enraged over what had been done to Austria and decided to storm Prussia's house to face off against him. (It is to be noted that a strip series on the Austro-Prussian war is also planned for the future) The Monarchy Of Austria-Hungary In an event yet to be illustrated and depicted in the series, Austria and Hungary formed a pact to support each other in war, though in Hungary's case it was more like asking him for help. The two married on June 8, 1867, marking the start of their union and the Austro-Hungarian Compromise. But their marriage and dual monarchy was short-lived, and ended after WWI. Buon San Valentino On Valentine's Day, at some point during World War II, Austria and Hungary still appeared to be close long after their separation. Though Austria anonymously sent her a Valentine's Day package, Hungary easily figured that it was him due to the postman's description (and Austria's distinctive Mariazell hair). Austria also attempted to counsel Germany and give him advice on his relationship with Italy. But due to a trick by Prussia, Germany's attempt to propose to Italy didn't go as planned, and his mind became flooded with several emotions in the confusion of it all. Hungary found the book, entitled "How To Treat Your First Partner", and found the advice in it hilarious and completely inaccurate. She and Austria attempted to go to a bookstore to find a book on how to console a German, but Prussia intervened once more and quickly scribbled together another phony book, unbeknownst to the two. Modern Life In a strip taking place after the April Fools '07 event on Kitayume, Hungary caught France in the process of stripping and molesting Austria. Though she was shocked at the sight and didn't like how France was making him cry, she began to enjoy watching it. She managed to rescue him (and continued to gawk at him while he put his shirt back on), though Austria mentioned that France's bizarre display of affection was something that a woman of her age shouldn't have seen. She still discreetly snapped a few pictures of him as she turned her back In the Christmas '07 strips, France and Prussia trick Austria into removing his clothes so that he may buy a present for Hungary. A flustered and outraged Hungary declares that it is "too much," and puts a violent stop to it with her frying pan. However, she is later seen thanking "Santa-san" (France) for the "present". She still turns to him with the suffix "-san" - a relic of past times, when she was his maid. However, in our times she calls him that very seldom. In the some editionals of the side-stories this suffix doesn't appear. In the strip titled France nii-chan and the frying pan, Hungary was told to hit France with a frying pan, and she wasn't sure if she really should. As she approached France, he was talking to himself about how much he likes Austria's face and demeanor, mentioning that "I'll France definitely make him French territory!". At this point, Hungary was willing to hit him with the frying pan. A later strip involving economic recession shows Austria trying to make a present for Hungary just to show how much he cares for her. While the Bloodbath 2010 and Hetaween 2011 events also strongly point to the two showing affection towards each other, with Hungary being more predominant in the relationship. In a segment in Gakuen Hetalia, when Hungary introduces herself to Seychelles, she tells the latter that her heart is "Austrian territory." Summary: We can assume that they have a very close relationship. Fan Speculations Due to hints thrown in Buon San Valentino and the Christmas '07 strips, it is believed that the dissolution of the Austria-Hungary union has not prevented them from seeing each other and continuing a non-married relationship. In Hungary's original profile, it is noted that though their marriage was short, she remains proud of the period of time they spent together. Some fans speculate that since the compromise was more for Hungary's protection in wars, that the marriage was more of an arranged one and a convenience than a traditionally romantic situation. In production notes by Himaruya, it is stated that Hungary felt defiant under Austria's rule, yet yearned for him at the same time with her complicated feelings. Moments Webcomic: Main Storyline *'Chibitalia' side-story Published Manga *'Maria Theresa And The War Of Austrian Succession' (Track 05: Daybreak Chaos, Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1) *'Chibitalia' (altered ending, Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1) Webcomic: "Extra Stories" *'Maria Theresa And The War Of Austrian Succession' *'Maria Theresa And The Seven Years' War' (incomplete) *'Hungary And Her Maiden's Heart' *'Buon San Valentino' series (incomplete) Category:Pairings Category:Pairings Dealing with Hungary Category:Pairings Dealing with Austria Category:Heterosexual Pairings Category:Canonical Pairings